


Easter Egg Hunt!

by Phan_Trash1908



Series: Prinxiety Prompts I Found [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_Trash1908/pseuds/Phan_Trash1908
Summary: Time to hunt for bunny shit
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Prinxiety Prompts I Found [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513739
Kudos: 6





	Easter Egg Hunt!

I know that this is very late and I’m sorry for those who have to wait through my crappy upload schedule but don’t worry this has both Logicallity and Prinxiety so, yay! I made sure this one was a long one to make for the lack of actual chapters. And yes I am well aware that it is almost Halloween but I’ve been procrastinating this for god knows how long (Literally before Easter and I know that doesn’t feel like a long time cause of quarantine but bear with me okay?) and I wanna finish it. Anywho, here you go, my long-awaited Easter chapter.

\---EDIT: THIS WAS MADE DURING OCTOBER OF LAST YEAR, I REALIZED THAT I FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS HERE, I'M SO SORRY

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ah, Easter, the one day that annoyed Virgil the most. Not because of the flashy colors or the commercialization of a rabbit who shits out eggs and gives them to children. It was the fact that his boyfriend got too into it when it came to the egg hunt. You see, Patton always sets up an egg hunt for them to all participate in himself included though, he always forgets where they are and ends up losing because of it, and Roman gets way into it and it annoys him. 

When it came to finding the eggs he would literally push others out the way and then proceed to shove the eggs in his basket. If you ever found an egg that Roman was heading for he would get on his knees and beg for you to let him have the egg instead, it was pathetic, to say the least.

When Patton would make the Easter cake (weird I know like it's not even like carrot cake or something like that but whatever it's Patton…), Roman would always declare that he should have the bigger piece and if he didn’t get it he would be salty to that person for the rest of the day saying things like, ‘Aww, you lost. At least you got more cake’ or ‘One little cut isn't as bad when you have more cake right?’.

But what annoyed Virgil the most was when Roman would make him have an Easter movie night with him. He would put on ‘HOP’ on first while he and Virgil sat on his bed. Now the reason why he didn’t say no was that if he did Roman would start fake crying saying the Virgil doesn't love him anymore and Virgil would always give in because even if the tears were fake, he would still feel bad anyways.

This Easter he was currently sitting on the stairs waiting for the rest to come down so that he wouldn’t be bored. He was scrolling through his phone when he heard it, more specifically him. Roman had come prancing down the stairs almost hitting Virgil in the process though, Virgil ended up tripping him as he fell smack dab into the ground with a hard thud. Virgil only laughed as Roman just laid there in what appeared to be shock.

Virgil eventually calmed himself down, “You okay Princey?” he asked poking Roman with his foot.

After a moment of silence, Roman spoke, “You know you're cute when you laugh.”

Virgil blushed and kicked Roman playfully, “Shut up idiot now, are you okay or not?” Thankfully he had foundation on so the blush wasn’t that visible though, not that Roman could see him anyways as he was currently eating the floor.

“Yeah, I'm okay no thanks to you…” Roman sarcastically spoke.

Virgil simply smirked, “You’ll be fine you big baby, now get up before I step on you.”

Roman gasped and pushed himself off the ground, “You dare mess up my Easter attire more?! You have no shame.”

Virgil just looked at him and walked to the kitchen to sit on the counter. Roman followed and sat at the table like a normal person, and looked back at Virgil.

There was a moment of silence before they heard fast footsteps coming down the stairs followed by a thud on the floor. Virgil and Roman looked to see the noise only to see Patton laying on the ground giggling. Patton sprang up and ran to the kitchen, shooing Virgil off the counter and dumping whatever ingredients he could find onto it.

“Is it cake time already Pat?” Virgil asked, sitting down at the table in front of Roman.

“Sure is kiddo! And this year I finally convinced Logan to help me!” Patton exclaimed, pulling out a bowl from the cabinet and walking to the stairs.

“Is he still not up?” Roman asked.

“Not yet at least I think… Oh well, what better way to wake him up than by surprising him!” Patton dashed up the stairs being as loud as he could be.

Virgil smirked again, “Won’t be much of a surprise if he can hear you from a mile away.” he mumbled.

“I agree, if you want to surprise someone you have to- OW VIRGIL WHY DID YOU KICK ME?!” Roman yelled.

“Surprise~,” Virgil said with an innocent smile.

Roaman grumbled, “I hate you...”

Virgil laughed, “Sure you do and I love Deceit.”

Roman looked at Virgil confused, “But you hate Deceit.”

Virgil laughed, “Exactly.”

“Oh...Wait a minute, Virgil that’s not funny.” Roman pouted.

“You said it, not me,” Virgil replied.

“Next time you could at least not jump on me when I’m asleep…” 

Whelp. There’s Logan.

“Sorry Logie but I tried shaking you but you didn't wake up so I did the next best thing!” Patton said although guilty, he giggled a bit.

Logan sighed, “It’s quite alright Patton just try something less dramatic next time okay?.

Patton giggled once more, “Only if you wake up the first time than I will. Anywho, are you ready to make the cake?!”

“Yes, Patton I am but remember to listen to me okay? You wouldn’t want to mess up the cake again correct?” Logan said, adjusting his glasses before walking to the kitchen Patton following behind him.

"You got me there Logie!" Patton smiled brightly, wandering around the kitchen before grabbing the cake mix and pouring it into the bowl. 

"Okay don't throw away the box this time, yo- I mean we need it for the instructions," Logan spoke, taking the box from Patton's hands and setting it somewhere on the counter where it could be seen.

Patton threw his hands in the air and exclaimed, "Let's do this thing!" Logan sighed but held a smirk on his face as he helped Patton mix ingredients into the bowl.

Roman and Virgil looked at the two before turning to each other and exchanging glances, silently giggling. 

Virgil got up from his seat getting a confused look from Roman, "Whelp I'ma head up to my room and wait for everything to be ready. Seeya mom and dad." He spoke, sending a salute they're way.

He looked to Roman and gave him a smirk before heading towards the stairs.

Roman jumped out of his seat and ran up to Virgil speaking, "Would you mind if I accompanied you? It's quite boring being up in my room all by myself and quite frankly, lonely. And I definitely don't want to spend my time down here with these lovebirds who knows, maybe they'll start one of those cliche batter fights. Either way, I don't want to be down here when it happens so what do you say? May I?"

Virgil just stared at him blankly before speaking, "First of all, I didn't need to hear your life story, second, I'll only let you come with me if you promise to behave, and lastly, if you join me can we actually go to your room? I still haven't gotten the side effects of mine quite under control and I don't want to be scolded by Patton if you get corrupted again." he looked to the ground at the last part.

Roman's face lit up with excitement as he said, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me! And yeah of course we can go to my room, what kind of prince would I be if I didn't listen to my princesses request?"

Virgil felt a blush creep unto his neck after hearing Roman call him his 'princess' although he quickly pushed it down and walked up the stairs, "Okay then let's go." 

They had made it to Roman's room and they eventually just decided to watch some movies as they wait for the time to pass by. Virgil was sitting at the head of the bed while Roman sat by the headboard, seeming content.

Virgil was just watching the movie not paying attention to Roman in the slightest so it came as a real surprise when Roman pushed Virgil off the bed and onto the floor. Virgil sat up and glared at Roman who was laughing hysterically. 

"Roman what the heck!" Virgil yelled, picking himself off the floor.

Roman continued to laugh, "What," He asked, stretching out the a "it's just payback for tripping me on the stairs."

Virgil's eyes widened, "I tripped you?! Well maybe if SOMEONE was watching where he was going then maybe he wouldn't have tripped."

They both just stared at each other before breaking out into laughter. Virgil sat back on the bed and Roman moved back to his spot. They both continued watching movies and eventually were closer to each other with Virgil now sitting by the headboard next to Roman. 

An hour passed before they heard Patton call for them. They both came downstairs and saw Logan setting down baskets on the table in the kitchen and they both smelled the cake that had been finished.

Roman walked to the two with Virgil following behind. Patton clapped his hands excitedly and walked to the front of the table.

"Are you guys ready?!" Patton asked, smiling brightly.

Virgil smirked, "Yep we are Padre. What about you Ro?"

Roman smiled back, "Extremely! I can't wait to win!"

Virgil rolled his eyes and looked at the baskets on the table. There were four of them (obviously-) each one representing the side's colors. Virgil's was purple, red was Roman's, Logan's a dark blue, and Patton's a light blue.

"Roman I think you have problems," Virgil said with a disappointed look on his face.

Logan grabbed each of the baskets and handed them to their assigned side. Patton squealed when he got him and immediately ran to sit on the couch. Roman, Virgil, and Logan followed suit but with less energy and Logan took a stand in front of the couch.

He cleared his throat and spoke, " As you all know it is time for our annual Easter egg hunt. I think that by now we all know the rules but I still want to make things very clear considering last year I didn't do well enough. We do NOT I repeat NOT get into physical altercations with each other understood?" He questions staring sternly at Roman who looked away and instead played with the trimming on his basket.

Logan looked back at the group, "Anyways, I would like to say good luck and I hope that-"

"WE GET IT NERD NOW CAN WE GO?!" Roman yelled seemingly over being called out.

Logan glared, "Now Roman there's no need to interrupt me but yes, we can start. But first, note that all of our rooms are off-limits including the dark sides."

Virgil muttered, "Not that we'd want to go there anyway..."

Patton ignored the remark and instead bolted upstairs waving his basket in the air and shouting, "3, 2, 1, GOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Logan's eyes widened, "Wait we're going?!" he questioned as he scrambled behind Patton.

Roman jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs and quickly passed Logan and Patton in the hall. Virgil shook his head in disappointment and got off the couch like a normal person then walked up the stairs. He saw Logan and Patton searching the beginning of the hall and in the far distance, he could hear Roman knocking things over in the guest room which wasn't off-limits for him. 

He walked past the other two and bent down to pick up an egg, he placed it in his basket and continued his trek down the hall. He walked for a bit longer before reaching Roman's chaos. Roman had somehow literally turned the guest room upside down in a search to find the eggs. Speaking of which, Roman's basket had quite the amount in it, about fifteen if Virgil had to guess. 

Roman stopped his search when he heard Virgil's approach. He stared at Virgil and then at his basket which had about six eggs in it which Virgil had picked up along the way. Roman walked up to Virgil calmly and stood in front of him which made the other nervous although he clearly knew what was going to happen.

Roman put his basket on the ground and got on his knees. He then begged, "ViRgIL PLeaSeeeeeeeeeee CaN I hAVe SoMe oF YouR eGgs..???" He pouted.

Virgil furrowed his brows and scoffed, "No Roman."

Roman didn't like his answer and continued to beg and plead with Virgil all the while Virgil was just staring at him condescendingly. This went for about 30 seconds until Virgil spoke,

"You know the more you stay here and beg for a stupid egg, the more Patton and Logan are going to find once they're done searching the halls."

Roman's eyes widened, "Then please just give me three eggs so we can go?!"

Virgil frowned even harder, "No." He spoke sternly, his arms crossed.

Roman then pulled the puppy dog eyes and boy how Virgil hated that.

Roman then pouted, "Please? It doesn't even have to be three it can just be one, please...?"

Virgil hated how the look Roman gave him made his insides feel like jelly. He sighed, "Fine but only if you stop doing that."

Roman tilted his head innocently, "What?"

Virgil squinted at him, he knew what. But he said nothing as he took out one of his eggs and handed it to Roman, who jumped up and hugged him nearly knocking them both to the floor.

He squealed, "OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, SOOOOO MUCH VIRGE! NOW COME ON WE GOTTA BEAT PATTON AND LOGAN DOWNSTAIRS"

Roman grabbed his hand as they raced down the hallways and down the stairs to the living room. Once they got there Roman let go of Virgil's hand and started practically shoving himself under the couch. Virgil chuckled and instead started looking behind the TV. They had been down there for a good minute before Logan and Patton came down and said nothing as they started searching around the living room. 

Roman finally got himself out from under the couch and did a quick search around the living room before heading towards the kitchen. Virgil stayed behind and watched as he threw open drawers and cabinets and silently chuckled. Patton snapped his head toward Roman as he scurried over and scolded him about how he could have damaged the cake which was sitting on the table in its container (? whatever you call it, display case? idk) 

Virgil walked to the kitchen and sat on the counter, seemingly not caring about the egg hunt going on which Roman pointed out,

"Virgil! Why aren't you helping me find eggs?!" He yelled.

Virgil shrugged and sat his basket beside him, "Because I don't have to. We aren't on teams you know."

Roman rolled his eyes, "Okay then J-Delightful, why aren't you looking for eggs for yourself?" he chucked a few things off the counter before placing three eggs in his basket.

Virgil just sat there, "Well we never really celebrated Easter, and while yes that would be a good reason as to why I don't care the truth is that I just don't care."

Logan poked his head in, "Virgil that sentence doesn't even make any sense." 

Virgil retorted, "Your mom doesn't make any sense." (*cue MLG airhorns*)

Logan scoffed, "You know we don't have moms but if we did I would say," he quickly pulled out a flashcard and squinted at it, "no u or something like that."

Virgil had to stop himself from laughing as he picked an egg out of his basket and threw it at Roman's head. 

Roman grabbed his head dramatically before looking at the object that hit him, a smile appearing on his face at the realization of what it was, "OH VIRGIL YOU DO LOVE ME!" He ran to the said side and gave him a tight hug.

Virgil blushed and stammered, "G-GET OFF OF ME I CAN'T BREATH!" but that only made Roman squeeze tighter as he proceeded to shout no.

Virgil eventually used his powers to teleport to the couch leaving Roman confused. He ducked down so that Roman couldn't see him without looking for him. Logan gave him a side glance and went to open his mouth before Virgil held a finger to his mouth and pleaded with his eyes. Logan seemed to get the sign and left Virgil alone.

Roman scanned around the room before snatching Virgil's basket and going on with his hunt. At this point, Virgil didn't even care about the basket he just wanted to go to his room. His face was hot from embarrassment and was almost red enough so that you could see it.

Roman on the other hand was perfectly fine other than the pink dusting on his cheeks as he practically destroyed the kitchen. It was only then before he made to the top shelves did Logan call time and they all had to assemble to the couch. When he got to it he saw Logan in the middle, Patton on his right, and Virgil on the floor by Logan's feet with his hood on and covering his face. He sat next to Logan and placed his two baskets near him.

Logan then went around and asked everyone to count their eggs (He of course would double-check just in case). Roman had about thirty if he did his math correctly… hopefully… maybe… probably not...

Logan cleared his throat, "Okay I'll go first, I have fifteen eggs," Patton stood up and clapped, "Patton you go next." Logan said.

Patton sat back down and shook his basket in the air making eggs fly everywhere, "I have ten!"

Logan shielded his face, "Patton please stop shaking your basket, eggs are going everywhere and you could injure someone."

Patton's eyes widened, "Gah! You're right!" he scrambled around the room grabbing all the eggs he could find.

Logan adjusted his glasses, "Is that all of them?" he questioned looking at Patton's basket.

Patton double counted and frowned, "I'm missing two..."

Logan glanced at Roman then spoke, "Roman. Eggs now." he demanded.

Roman held his gaze for a bit before bringing his head down in shame and gave Patton his eggs.

Pattons eyes lit up, "Thank you Roman!" he gave him a shoulder pat although he would have gone for a hug if not for Logan being in between them.

"Virgil what about you?" Logan asked, looking at Virgil whose face was still hidden by his hood.

Virgil shrugged, "Zer-"

"Actually Virgil has thirty eggs." Roman smiled, cutting him off, and held up the two baskets.

Virgil lifted his hood slightly in surprise.

Logan was shocked as well, "Wow impressive Virgil, this is the best and most you've ever done," He gave him a small smile "Though Roman, why did you have both baskets if they were Virgil's?"

Roman only smiled more, "You know how Tickle Me Emo is over here. Never wants to do anything. So I thought I would hold it for him like the Prince I am!"

Virgil, although offended, didn't comment on the nickname, instead deciding to stay silent.

"Regardless, you did a good job son!" Patton said, patting him on the head, Virgil swatted his hand away.

Virgil was so confused, why did Roman give up all his eggs? And for him?

Roman placed the baskets near Virgil and through the small space where he could see his eyes, he gave him a smile before returning to his original position on the couch.

Logan stood up, "Well I guess that concludes the end of the egg hunt with Virgil coming in first."

Patton jumped up beside him, "You know what that means! Cake time!" he then ran to the kitchen and started setting up the table, not before cleaning up Roman's rampage.

Logan smiled softly at him before turning his gaze to Roman and Virgil, more specifically Roman, "Actually before there is any eating of the cake, you," He pointed at Roman, "have a lot of cleaning up to do."

Roman only smiled as he summoned a broom in his hand "Aye Aye Captain Logan!" He gave Logan a salute.

Logan only rolled his eyes and went to go help Patton.

Roman began cleaning while Virgil just sat there processing what just happened. When Virgil finally got a hold of himself he spoke up,

"Hey Ro?" He asked, facing the wall by the TV.

"Hmm?" Roman hummed, as he stopped sweeping and looked in Virgil's direction.

He made sure that Patton and Logan were too busy to hear him before speaking, "Why did you give me all your eggs? Don't you like winning?"

Roman froze and snaked his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it.

"Um... well, I felt bad for taking your eggs and for invading your personal space and making you uncomfortable. So I thought I could make it up to you like this... also because you said that in the past you never really celebrated Easter and even now you don't feel comfortable participating. So I just thought what the heck, you know? I really am sorry though Virgil, truly I am." Roman said, looking up at Virgil before looking at the ground thinking he said too much.

Virgil, on the other hand, was speechless for the most part. Sure he knew that Roman cared about him even though he thought it was just a bit. But to give up his favorite part about Easter? He didn't get it. An apology was to be expected knowing Roman, he always apologized after Easter was over and no one would really care.

Virgil's shocked face then turned into a warm smile as he looked at Roman.

"Thank you, Roman."

It was small and quiet, Roman most likely wouldn't have heard it if not for the fact that he was very nervous about Virgil's reaction. He turned his head up just in time to see that little smile Virgil gave him, and boy what it did to those butterflies in his stomach.

He returned the smile none the less and spoke, "Your welcome Virgil."

They both stared at each other before being interrupted by Patton shouting for them to come eat.

Virgil looked back at Roman before standing on his tippy toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek, he then started walking towards the kitchen.

"C'mon Ro," he called, “Last one there's a rotten egg."

Roman, face flushed and everything quickly shook his head and ran past Virgil to the table laughing.

Virgil had to admit, this was his best Easter so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY THIS WAS LATE. HATE ME IF YOU WANT I REALLY WILL NOT JUDGE LIKE, WHAT WAS I THINKING NOT POSTING THIS THING?!?
> 
> Have a nice day! Stay safe!


End file.
